Like A Woman's Scorn
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: Out of all the dreams the woman had, they always came through. Now, finding out about her husband's secret affair, Yamanaka Ino has to find away to put her life and mind together, but now she's not sure which one has already gone off the deep end.


Finally got one of these stories out. Sigh, I'm so busy these days, yet I have absolutely nothing to do.  
Amazing isn't it?

Story time!

* * *

Out of all the dreams the woman had, they always came through. She never dreamed of anything in her splendid life to go wrong. She was married, she was rich, she was happy. She couldn't dream of the angst that surrounded her night and day, so she ignored it like she did any homeless person on the street holding up the crusty card board piece saying, _Work for food_. The bad things, they never touched her. The horrible feelings, she never once really paid enough attention to have. The evil thoughts, only came when someone dared to go against her. She was lucky; her friends had always told her. She never would dream for anyone to have those abominable things either, but some things just happen to people that others were lucky not to go through.

Oh, her life. She adored it. Never having to deal with the riff-raff of the everyday activities. No one she cared for was dying, she was never robbed, and a gun was never in her entire life pointed at her face. She is lucky, oh yes the hell she was.

Loving life, she sauntered down the streets of the city with her sultry-but-classy black designer skinny jeans, white pumps, and a pretty white frilled v neck-like shirt that had a skinny string tied around it to show curves. She felt her Chanel bag swinging lightly beside her.

Her seventh.

All of them seemed to have a hole magically appear some where causing lipstick to fall or some change she carried around for a snack at a store when she felt like cheating on her diet a little. It wasn't really magical to the snow blonde female though. She knew what caused such an outlook on her bags, but refused to get rid of it.

A broken, yet still useable Swiss Army Knife.

It was her tutor's, Sarutobi Asuma. He hasn't died, but was away with a woman with eyes the color of rubies and onyx hair. His wife. They'd married and decided to actually start a life together, which was about ten years ago when the woman was the age of fourteen. To tell the truth, at a young age, she was very jealous of the woman.

She was pretty, gorgeous even, but even though he was older then her, she tried to flaunt and show how better she could be. Starting with looks she always played with her luscious arctic blonde hair; she'd flutter her long eyelashes and her Azureus colored-like eyes; and shimmied her elfin like features and curves once in a while. Then, out of annoyance she practically challenged the female, this Yuhi Kurenai, at everything. Nothing worked, but she dealt with the heart-break, made peace with his loved one, and settle for a remembrance instead, his army knife. Not the greatest looking one, the girl knew, but still sentimental either way. Now she sometimes used it to cook without noticing, ah, how she missed her tutor.

Continuing on her walk down the slightly busy street, she hummed. She was enjoying her self really, yet something felt awkward. Like her clothing attire; she's usually wear something of color on such a fine day, definitely not black and white. Now that she thought about it, her attire's been losing color bit by bit lately. Although she hummed on, swinging her bag with a little more force.

Just as she turned her corner getting ready to walk to her house gates, a blood red Ferrari was leaving her gate opening. She had seen the car come by as she walked before, several times in fact.

_What in the hell_, she thought; her pretty sky eyes narrowing as she tried to decipher who was driving the car through the tented glass without much luck. The car barraged down the street furiously, not leaving tracks. The blonde female was stumped, but she knew one thing was for sure; her husband did _not_ own a Ferrari of any kind. In fact, he enjoyed walking and looking up at the sky; saying it reminded him of her eyes. She sighed for a moment, but kept composed; whatever it was her husband would explain. _Probably someone from work, yes that's it. From work…_

Starting to pick up the pass, she took out her keys that had a beeper which immediately opened the gates that were closing. Before the gates could even cling together once more, she pressed her beeper like button and quickly went through the gates.

She hesitantly walked to the giant oak doors of her house; barely taking time to notice her front yard garden she tenderly took care of. As she walked up the large stone steps she noticed her doors were ajar.

_Whoever it was must've forgot to close the doors_, she mused before pulling it open easily and began to look at her living room. Though it was strange, the living room faced opposite of the door; letting her notice her fireplace and plasma screen T.V. hanging on top that was steadily playing the news. Her light green couch (picked out sadly by her husband who only cared for comfort and not out look) hiding slightly; beside his shortly chopped brown hair and…_unclothed shoulders?_

"Hun?" she asked unsteadily, as she walked to the couch; but she hadn't been heard by the news.

"**It seems our weather woman is late now; so we'll do the weather later.**" As she looked at the man on the T.V.; he looked pretty peeved by the bulging vein on his forehead. Frowning at the fake smile plastered on the bald man's face. Standing behind the couch still unnoticed she mused next to her husband, "Shameful, isn't it? She should be doing her job."

By the high pitched gasp she heard she looked down at her husband and widen her eyes in shock at his actual appearance. He was practically naked (besides his briefs) and sweating beyond imagine. His smell now that she noticed it was heavily filled with cinnamon and _sex_. Gasping herself she stepped back, feeling extremely uncomfortable and angry as her husband quickly got up and raised his hands in some kind of _let's make peace _way. The blue eyed blonde felt it was a sign of him showing he was guilty.

Unconsciously she reached inside her bag.

"Ino, listen I…"

He spoke her name. And suddenly she felt tainted, ugly even. How could he speak her name with such ease, when he was probably yelling another woman's moment before?

"What the fuck!?" she yelled as she wrapped her hands around a warms piece of metal.

"Ino, calm down..." He stated as he walked around the green couch.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked as she took out what her hands stayed clasped on.

A Swiss Army knife.

"Ino, what're you-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, before flipping open the knife. Nothing was right, nothing made sense. How could this happen? Her husband cheating on her, Nara Ino? No, even the last name she cherished sounded disgusting to her now. She felt no tears, nothing but the feeling of lividness now.

…She couldn't even stand the sight of him, her husband, Nara Shikamaru, looking calm as ever.

As if she hadn't noticed his after sex appearance…

As if he hadn't just broken their marriage…

As if he hadn't broken her heart…

As if she wasn't pointing a knife at his face…

"Ino, just listen…" he said, hesitantly reaching for the knife, "It isn't what it looks like…"

Ino almost snorted at his reason to purify himself. How many times had she heard that one before in the Soaps? It not what is looks like…How pathetic, her husband was supposed to one of the most intelligent men in the city. A genius, not a clam-as-ever-yet-completely- stupefied-naked-cheating-man in her living room.

Matter fact, why was he still there?

"Leave." She stated feeling slightly annoyed with herself for not stabbing her beloved knife through his skin to his heart. Her's was already cut through, why couldn't his?

"Ino you don't need to do this." He said once more, his finger slightly touching the knife. No, he was going to get the upper hand if he took it, she wouldn't let him.

"Back off!" she screeched as she took a giant step back, but still held the knife strong, "Just get you shit and leave, now Shikamaru."

Damn him, how could he do this to her? She was Ino; one of the most beautiful woman in the whole entire city.

Who out shined her?

…Ino, one of the smartest women out there.

…How could she not see this coming?

_How could I be so stupid?_, she finally feeling the angry tears brimming as he watched her husband sigh in defeat before walking off to get his things. How could he give up so quickly; was this marriage over from the beginning?

_Fine then, let him leave…he…he doesn't deserve me…_, she yelled in her head as she slowly felt he thought becoming darker.

What was going on?

The bad things, they were exploding around her…

The horrible feelings, they consumed her…

The evil thought; they gave her exciting, yet beastly ideas…

Her husband was now fully dressed, and was walking slowly to door, as if waiting for her to change her mind. But, she'd never do that. Not now, or ever.

When he reached the door, he turned to look at her stating calmly as always, "We'll talk about this later…"

Oh, another line from the idiotic Soaps.

As he closed the door silently, her bitterness erupted.

"Fuck you!" she yelled as she threw her knife at the door, it digging to the door's core quickly before staying in place.

Silence of nothing but the television illuminated the room before she finally realized she lost her husband. The ties that kept them together had been broken.

Walking over to the door she grabbed the army knife and sunk it deeper into the door; just like her heart.

* * *

I'm merely wondering, but this sounds like nothing I wrote before does it? It's so small, but 'wordy' and probably filled with some angst. Eh, I guess I'm that type of person.

Anyway, Read and Review!

Leathally Yours,

Gum Gumz


End file.
